


Even in these chains, you can't stop me

by Hytia04



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Sarah Rogers, Christian Steve, M/M, Matchmaker Tony Stark, Steve is unhappy, Stripper Bucky Barnes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hytia04/pseuds/Hytia04
Summary: In which Steve is unhappy with his life,Bucky is too sexy for his own goodand Tony is a little shitPlease, enjoy!btw, Bucky's performance song is the Asking Alexandria's cover for Nine Inch Nail's Closer





	Even in these chains, you can't stop me

On Saturdays, people are usually at home, to enjoy some time together with their family. But there is a thick layer of the society, people who doesn't enjoy the quiet domestic life they are forced to live. Steve Rogers is one of these people. On the outside, he is a perfect christian with the crucifix always hanging around his neck like a choke collar. He is successful in his job that he hates with all of his heart. But he can make good money of it, enough for him to buy a big diamond for the woman he hardly can stand but dates anyway. So when he enters his best friend's bar which functions as a stripclub on weekends, he immediately feels relieved. Tony Stark knows him inside-out, he's Steve's biggest secret keeper. He always suggests dancers to him. Just like now  
"Hey blondie! I have something for you. Some fresh meat, trust me, you'll love him." he speaks up the second they meet. Steve listens carefully what Tony has to say about his new dancer while they go inside to find a seat for Steve, right in the first row. He gets to know that the newcomer is an ex ballet-dancer, one of Nat's old friends. His stage name is Soldier.  
"Really? Ex-ballerino and calls himself Soldier?" Steve asks.  
"Just see for yourself, he is about to hit the stage" smirks Tony as he pats him on the back. That knowing smirk bothers him a bit, but he doesn't have much time to analyse it further, since music starts to play.

The room is almost fully dark by now. The hazer goes off, enveloping the figure standing on the stage. He starts walking to the front, every step carefully following the beat of the music. When he is there, Steve's heartbeat fastens. The guy is a walking wet dream. He is far from the picture Steve made in his head with the little information he had. The Soldier is mascular, has long brown hair that is pulled up in a loose bun, dog tags hanging in his neck as he moves. When the blonde finally regains his concentration, the dancer is standing on the edge of the stage half naked. He hops down and makes his way to Steve. He moves as graceful as a gazelle, but his expression tells that he is no prey. When he sits in Steve's lap, it's as clear as day that this guy is a fucking predator. He tears the hair tie out of his hair as he circles his head, then places his hands on Steve's toned chest. He starts to grind, the song's heavy bass and the obscene lyrics makes the blonde want to crawl out of his skin. Big, strong hands start to roam on his upper body, finding the crucifix in his neck. Fingers curling on it, he pulls him closer, lips barely above his. The whole room is filled with the singer's voice as he roars the words "You get my closer to god!" He looks the Soldier straight in the eye, and he holds his gaze, teeth sinking into plush lips seductively. Steve is about to forget the many eyes on them when the dancer lets the chain drop from his fingers, slowly gets up, and climbing back to the stage to finish off his show.

Steve flies in a panic out of the club. He hails a cab and goes home. He is horrified by himself. Yes, he is well aware of his sexuality and the fact that he often gets turned on by Tony's male dancers, but the Soldier is really something else. He made him want to throw away everything he has, just for him.  
Everything he never wanted. Everything he is forced to love. Steve had enough of the expectations. He feels his chains break as he comes in his own palm in the shower.

He wakes up rather early for a Sunday morning. He wants to catch his mother in a good mood when he meets her for lunch. His chest is tight with feelings. Maybe he will get himself disowned today. He lied to her almost all his life. It's time for saying the truth, she deserves to know her own son. For a moment, he almost gets scared off when he is standing in front of his mother's door, but he raises his fist to knock anyway. Sarah greets him with a kind smile and a kiss to his cheek. Possible for the last time. He tries to brush off the thought as they settle down for lunch.  
"Let's say the prayer!" she smiles. No, what he has on mind is more important. It's now or never. He tries to memorize her smile before he speaks up.  
"I have to say something. But before that, you need to know that I'm grateful for all the effort you put into raising me good. For all the extra shifts you did to pay my school fees. For all the nights you sat wide awake on my bed when I was sick. It really breaks my heart that I have to disappoint you."his voice cracks from the sob he held back.  
"Hey, baby! What's wrong? Do tell, my boy!" she asks, her concern just adds to his pain.  
" I lied to you. Always since my teen years. You and dad wanted me to be a good christian. But I'm not. I'm a fucking failure, a sinner. I could never settle down with a nice girl you both wanted me. I love men, ma. I date Sharon for you, and for dad's memory. I was ready to marry her, but I can't. I feel like I'm drowning when I'm with her. Please, please forgive me, mama!" now he's full on crying, kneeling in front of his mother, his head in her lap. The house is filled with emptiness for a moment. And then he feels her hands petting his hair.   
" Hush, babyboy! You did no wrong! Look at me, and listen closely!" she says, and Steve lifts his gaze up to her. "You know, Steven, I loved you father with all my heart. But it doesn't mean I agree with the things he believed in. Yes, I'm a christian as well as he was. But it's a brand new world. In my eyes you are no sinner for loving somebody. I'm your mother, I want you to be happy, if it's a man who makes you happy, then so it be." she kisses his forehead. It's the most loving kiss ever given in the long years this world exists.

After that strange lunch with his mother, Steve's life turned upside down. He quit his job and applied for a graphic designer course with his saved money. He also broke up with Sharon. He wanted her to know his reasons, and she understood him and wished him all the best. It meant the world to him.  
Now it's Saturday again, and Steve is sitting next to the bar when somebody sits next to him and asks Barton for a soda.  
"Good to know that I'm not the only one having a non-alcoholic drink." Steve says with a smile, but he almost spits out the stuff when he sees that it's the Soldier sitting next to him.  
"Hey, Steve, right?" he asks, his smile is radiant. It wouldn't be hard to see this smile more.  
"Yeah, how do you know? Oh, wait, Tony told you." he tries.  
" You should try out lottery." he laughs. It's sweet and arousing all the same."He told me your name when I began dancing here. And said that I get pay rise if I fuck you." he bites his lip, and maybe it's just Steve, but he is almost sure that he blushed a little. The blonde leans a bit closer. He tries his luck.  
"And would you, Soldier?" Steve's eyes are glued to his.  
"The name is James. Not so fast tho, I'm not the pay-to-win type. But don't get so sad, pretty boy! If you are free tomorrow, we could have breakfast together, get to know each other a bit before I earn my pay rise." he winks, and Steve wants to kill Tony and kiss him at the same time.


End file.
